Bat in the Belfry
by Freedomflyer
Summary: Sora and Axel scene that goes a bit sideways with nature. But really, KH2 doesn't have many natural laws, Right? Smidge Axel/Roxas. DUH. Sora POV.


**_Sora and Axel scene that goes a bit sideways with nature. But really, KH2 doesn't have many natural laws, Right? Smidge Axel/Roxas. DUH. Sora POV._**

**_That is the whole blurb thing. Because I hate when you can't finish reading because its too long or what ever._**

**_It is 12:45AM and i am hella tired. This popped into my head while i was reading Just Business by Lorca the Great. Yay me. Ok... Passing out now._**

**_Any mistakes can be brought to my attention and if its really good I'll give you online head pats. :D. No really. K's Lurves. Bye._**

**_:And i keep thinking of things to add to this AN thing. So, this is right after Sora/Donald/Goofy/Mickey reach Ansem's Lab on Roxas's Twilight town. If that made sense then good. I'm hyped up on exhastion energy. So here you go again:_**

There was this pounding on the inside of my skull. A pressure that felt real and imagined at the same time. Like a person screaming at the top of their lungs, but all you can hear is a faint whisper.

The pressure grew as Axel and I fought the nobodies. Wasn't he on the same side? Didn't they work together? My head, pounding, like a person on a brick wall. Pounding, and kicking and pleading.

Pleading? Since when did pressures plead? But I could hear it. Just as the faint scream, I could hear a soundless voice begging.

"Let him see me. Please! Let him see me."

I stood in the middle of the sea of dusks. Axel and his wheel weapons stood panting beside me. His green eyes laughed in exhilaration. "I can handle these punks. Watch this!" though it didn't seem possible, the pressure on my head increased. It pushed, and for a moment I could hear the throat ripping sobs and cries.

"Don't! Axel." I reached out to the red haired man. To do what, I hadn't a clue. He rose in the air, flames burning his body. And with a spectacular roar, energy burst from him, white hot and blinding.

When I could see, the nobodies were gone. There was a black cloaked figure with bright crimson hair lying on the ground. My head was sobbing.

"You're fading away?"

"Well that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack." The sobbing was growing faint. Though I still wondered why my head was crying without me. "You know what I mean? Not that 'nobodies' actually have beings…right?" He gave a bitter smile. "Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi." I nodded.

Pressure in my head again. Moving against my soul, against my reasoning, against my heart.

"Oh, almost forgot, Sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." I knew I was giving myself an easier out. There was no way he was moving again. My heart and soul were combining. I felt a funny sort of bitterness rising from the undertones of my body.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." He laughs and it's the last straw for whatever is inside me.

"Oh come on, Ax. Never knew you to give up." There is a hoarse voice coming from me, that is not me. Axel's green eyes jump to me shocked.

"Roxas?" he breathes. And suddenly I am someone else. Blonde spiky hair, naturally a bed head, lighter blue eyes. A nose which curves up the slightest bit on the end. I step back and there is a solid, whole, person standing where I was. This person is not me, though we do look alike.

Axel coughed. "So this is dying?" He reached to touch this new not-me person. The boy holds the leather cased hand to his cheek. His cheeks, I see, are soaked with tears.

"No you moron. You aren't dying."

"You were the only one I liked. You made me feel… like I had a heart." Roxas scowled.

"You do. I've learned that a heart isn't something you can feel or measure. It's in the way you act, the people you change. The ones who love you." _Roxas_ sniffed. "Now you have to get up. I'm lending you my strength, since the idiot over there doesn't know how to." My face flames in anger.

"Who are you?" I asked. The blonde looked me over and I saw his eyes were red from weeping. His hoarse voice sounded like one after screaming.

"For an 'other', you can be pretty cool. Honestly, its times like this I don't have to wonder who got the better deal." He smirked, almost smugly.

"Roxas." The blonde's attention shot to the dying Organization member. "I've been looking for you." Axel looked up at him in wonder and awe. And I found something stronger in his gaze. Something that looked a lot like…

"Hush, VIII. Get up." The blonde gave a strict order, but I saw Axel weaken the slightest bit. "That's an order, Flurry." Axel became determined before my eyes. Roxas was concentrating and light was shining from beneath his hand. "Axel. Get up." And Axel did. He leaned on the shorter boy heavily, but he was on his feet.

"Guess I have it in me after all." Axel said sheepishly. He held out his hand, but Roxas batted it away and held out his own.

"Sora, You have to go save Kairi." Roxas held the fire man close and waved me through the black corridor portal. I nodded. This boy meant me no harm. He was helping. I could sense it. Donald, Goofy and I walked up to it. "Sora?" I turned. "We'll be there as soon as Axel rests. We recover best in the Dark Corridors." I nodded again. A key blade appeared in Roxas's hand and he tossed it to me.

"Hold this for safe keeping. You may need two soon." Bewildered, I stared until the black portal closed. Peeking in, the two black clad forms were caught in the fiercest embrace I'd ever seen.

"Kairi needs rescuing from the Dungeons. Are you ready?" I said to Donald and Goofy. Both grabbed their weapons tighter and nodded. "Alright, lets go." And we descended on the World that Never Was.


End file.
